


What's Mine Is Ours

by Val_Creative



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory and Jason initiate Roy into the Outlaws with their own means. JasonxRoyxKory. Post-Reboot. Smut-centric. AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTSMUTSMUT. You've had your glaring red light warning. The other warnings are as follows: multiple partners with different genders, heavy language, stimulation with foreign objects, dirty talk, voyeurism, etc... Set somewhere in the future and they are familiar with each other. And Kory does remember sex in this. Hope you have fun reading~

 

XXX

 

The sharp light reflecting off the object unholstered from Jason's belt was what pulled Roy's continued fascination.

As their third companion kneeled herself up in front of him on the single cot— shedding her plaid, vanilla, button-tab blouse from her sleek, long body— Roy's eyes darted between the eager Tamaranean woman and following up the crooked length of the dagger ("… _flame_ dagger; there ain't none other like it, kids," Jason once told them, giving his beloved possession the glance-over somewhere between a loving respect and bitter remembrance).

"Eyes here," Kory commanded, snatching Roy's chin between her golden-colored fingers and turning his face—his _fascination_ —back on her, sounding whispery but with all _domineering_ intention as her hands strategically yanked apart and unzipped his clothing.

She frees up his already semi-hard cock from restraint and pressing it between her warm palms firmly, as if summoning it to full life.

The sun-baked, lustrous feel of her skin (the kind of skin able to withstand the unlivable conditions of space, heaps of toxic sludge, and other grouping that neither man stood a chance in) tingled the line of Roy's spine and he gasped a moment.

"It's not polite to stare at someone else without asking the person you are with," she informed Roy, the corner of her mouth lifting to dimple her cheek.

"Better listen to her, Arsenal." Jason laughed crassly from his threadbare armchair across the room, banging his custom motorcycle boots flat to the floor as he uncrossed his muscular legs. "I'm only directing the action. She's the _real_ star of the show tonight."

He combed his gloved hands through his dark hair and through that stark white tuft with a big ole grin.

Kory teased, pupil-less emerald eyes seemingly focused on Roy as hot puffs of air caressed his jaw, "You flatter me, Mr. Director."

"So I hear…" Jason twirled his dagger, going for a lighter in his biking jacket after he slipped a cigarette out into the open. "…Flattery will get you everywhere in this town," he mouthed around the cigarette, flipping his lighter on.

The faint glow lit Jason's wary, gray eyes for a split second—in a hooded and demure way—before he snapped the lighter's lid shut.

"Let's get this party started already, don't give two shits bout the small talk," Jason mumbled, stroking his fingers up his temples.Twirling, white smoke passed his lips and the room already began to fill up with the heavy smell of tobacco. "—…Start fucking her breasts."

Kory made a small, _thrilled_ noise with her lips attached to Roy's cheek.

Twenty minutes ago, and he meant that literally, they were fighting off goons. Now… second thoughts of participating in this insane session of voyeurism and candaulism took a dive headfirst towards a metaphorical concrete slab of street to splatter into oblivion when her hand _squeezed_ him effectively.

"Mmm…" The curve of Kory's pale eyelashes fluttered against the bridge of Roy's nose before her mouth opened over his.

Her tongue loosened his to move along, picking up the sensual tempo, like they were mutually fucking each other. Roy didn't care about the dribble of saliva sliding down his chin, but more concerned in capturing the essence of her _taste_ —the extravagant aftertaste of sun-grown apricots dipped in sweet, thick honey.

Kory pulled out of the kiss to situate his bare hips over her belly when she lay back on fluffier pillows to level up.

Roy prodded himself between her breasts, leaving a glistening streak of wet against her right one. They were… pretty damn magnificent. Beautifully rick and dark in her body color, the areolas a shade of umber while her hardened nipples flushed a ruby red or some kind of purplish-red.

"That's right, nice and easy…" Jason's voice floated into Roy's mildly contemplative and fuzzed thoughts, as if guiding him smoothly into the process—and the twenty-two-year-old would never admit that his sex experience was _limited_ at best. "They're great, aren't they? Full and soft…" Roy groaned his agreement, deep in his throat when Kory gathered her breasts together, enveloping him completely. He rocked against the tight fit, precum slicking up her sternum, and his groaning increased in furious volume.

God… he sounded like he was in _pain_ … which was hilarious because what was going on was… definitely anything _but_ painful.

A flare of his mounting orgasm spiked down towards his balls when Kory moaned aloud.

Roy clenched his hands around the wrinkled, dusky sheet below her, clenched his teeth when the Tamaranean woman rhythmically thrust herself around his cock, massaging her breasts back and forth the shaft, and tilted her head back grinning when he ejaculated across her neckline. A bead of translucent fluid clung to Kory's tanned, lower lip.

As she sucked it clean, Jason asked in a low, amused rumble of a voice, "How's he taste, Gorgeous?"

Kory winked an emerald eye at Roy panting as she rose up on her elbows. "Very sweet."

An attentive grunt.

Jason said offhandedly, his cigarette wilting between his index and middle finger. "I might need a taste of that…"

Roy's cheeks reddened silently. _Damn_.

"Clean her up, Arsenal. _Slowly_."

"With what…" Roy asked, frowning.

An eye roll. "What do you think, dumbass?"

To demonstrate, Kory bathed the tips of her fingers into a shallow poll collected in the dip of her throat and brought them up to her lips.

Roy imitated her gesture, scooping up the remainder of sticky fluid and closing his mouth over a couple fingers.

She was right— _sweet,_ in a way, but a very strange and almost unpleasant consistency, but not quite. Curiously, Roy tongued those fingers, and the jolt of pleasure from tasting _himself_ could have reeled him backwards.

His breathing hitched, and with a stifled whine, Roy shoved his fingers deeper into his mouth, deeper, and to the second knuckle. "Oh, fuck, _yeah_ , that's more like it," Jason sounded hoarse as Roy drooled around the fingers, scooted himself across Kory's muscular stomach.

A playful smack on Roy's ass made him jerk his saliva-slick fingers out.

"Don't get distracted," she scolded lightly.

Roy smiled with her, chuckling, bending down to lick up the stripes of come across her breastbone, tracing around the roundness of her breasts, tracing _harder_ when Kory started moaning again and stroked his stringy, red hair and _tugged_. His hand rubbed the space under her ribcage, and his come-smudged mouth licked under her ear when _new_ fingers tugged his head away from her skin.

Keeping that rough grip, Jason smashed their mouths together, growling and groaning _aroused_ into Roy's mouth and Roy groaning from the momentary pain of collision from their teeth. Jason tasted like _ash_ , earthy and overpowering, but _also_ something velvety, delectably dark.

" _Jason_ ," Kory warned, as Roy was released immediately, scalp aching like fuck but his penis beginning to fill with blood again.

Oh hell, this was all rather kinky, wasn't it…

"My bad, Gorgeous." She screeched out a fit of giggles as Jason shook his face against her chest affectionately, pushing him away with only _part_ of her true strength. He straightened up, ambling back for the armchair, and pitched his dead cigarette into a stand's ashtray. "Keep at it, you two. Don't let me interrupt the initiation ceremony."

 _Until I feel like it_ —Jason's eyes read out clearly.

He crooked his legs open. "I think Kor here needs a little release since you got yours already. And since you've got such a pretty little mouth, kid," Jason grinned. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and entertain us by going down on her?"

The walls of Roy's dry throat twitched at the instruction, along with his cock when her legs bent open a little.

He ran his hand over her crotch, fingering the lightish red curls of public hair and hearing Kory sigh softly.

"Start touching her clitoris. Don't be shy about it…" Roy's thumb lifted up the fold of skin hiding the fleshy nub, leaning in and catching the scent of her musky sex, before nuzzling it moist with his lips and flicking the tip of his tongue to it. Kory's body arched at the feel, and a shaky gasp escaped her. Jason's voice returned smugly, "She's wet down there, ain't she? Hot and wet… makes you wanna suck it…"

Roy nodded minutely, unsure if he was responding to Jason or appreciating the sight before him as his archer-calloused fingers parted further vaginal folds.

His  tongue poked inside, wiggling with some caution before he relearned to breathe slowly through his nose.

"Get deep in there."

Jason's vulgarity and words should have spoiled it but instead, everything _heightened_ with eroticism.

Being _watched_. Being _admired_.

Roy tilted his ass up, and peeked over at their male companion when he pushed Kory's leg blocking his view flat to the cot.

Jason sounded _conversational_ as he watched his two partners go it and jerked himself off, with gloveless hands, with the lower bit of his black bodysuit slit. Jason's right hand rolled up and down his exposed penis with a controlled pace, gray eyes locked on them, and the dagger in Jason's left tapped occasionally against his upper lip. It's a wonder he didn't cut his face right there.

"Kor…"

She whimpered in response to Jason's growl, and it must have signaled _something_ of importance to him because Jason rose from the armchair, like he couldn't get away from it fast enough, and disappeared behind Roy. Weight of the cot dipping.

 _Fingers_ touched Roy's anus, slickening it up as if in a hurry and Roy's blue eyes widened when two fingers stretched him _hot_ and _thrusting_.

He let out a short, throaty scream, shifting away a little until Jason grabbed his hip to steady him in place.

Jason worked him inside, too large, too frenzied, but Roy couldn't stop _moaning_ despite the burning soreness, pumping and digging his blood-red, stiffened cock to the sheet. Kory _swelled_ around his tongue as she came, and Roy curled his face away, panting loudly, " _Uuh_ …uhaah…"

Something achingly _cool_ , a fraction bigger than Jason's fingers, drove into Roy's entrance and Roy almost _came_ right there upon the realization that Jason was fucking him with the handle of his dagger. That dazzling, _formidable_ object—nudging against something _wonderful_ —and urging him to spill onto the cot, and Roy obliged, slamming his forehead to the sheet, shouting himself raw.

Kory's hand— _warm_ , soothing like a longtime girlfriend—brushed his damp, red bangs from his face. She raised his head up, cupping her hands to his flushing cheeks and cooing, "Do not hold back from us, Roy."

The head of Jason's penis circled Roy's anus, _pushing_ to go in, and Roy bit back another shout as his ass and backs of his legs dripped with escaping come.

Jason hissed behind him, gripping Roy's sides to keep from falling over. Like he _needed_ him.

Kory dropped Roy's face to reach over his back—judging by the smacking sounds, she and Jason were kissing fiercely. Two hands, one scarred and pale, the other strong and golden, hoisted him to kneel up as the kissers broke apart to regard him with approval.

There was something horribly erroneous about how trusting they all were—with identities, with this sort of abandoned physicality, with relaxed murmurs and intimate secrets.

Worth the consequences, Roy thought to himself, smiling mutedly at them; there was no one for him anymore. _They_ were worth it.

 

XXX

 

END

 

XXX


End file.
